


【虚明宁展】非夏

by keiyu13bl



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M, be, 意识流, 阿尔兹海默
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyu13bl/pseuds/keiyu13bl
Summary: -Death is Elsewhere-展宁虐意识流一方阿尔兹海默病重要人物死亡BE预警-不是现背是平行世界因为小孩们都会健健康康快快乐乐的真人无关上升不可-





	【虚明宁展】非夏

-Death is Elsewhere-

————— 他问 何为生？

他们相识在2018年一个蝉鸣的夏天  
初时  
一个是长在温室里聒噪顽皮的少年  
一个是见过了些许世事有些自卑冷淡的青年

少年不知怎么的就很喜欢青年  
总觉得和他意气相投  
非要把他捂成自己一般的温度  
焐成个明媚的艳阳天

少年的心是火热的  
手掌是火热的  
眼神是火热的  
叽叽喳喳的聒噪也是火热的

青年那时虽然已经在心里用冰构筑了一面墙  
但毕竟时日尚短  
还不是太厚太结实  
哪禁得起少年火热的温度  
也就被捂化了一点  
裂了个小口

少年顺势钻了进去  
咧着嘴大笑着占了百分之九十的地盘  
剩下的百分之十里  
百分之三分给了队友  
百分之七留给了青年自己

毕竟占了百分之九十  
青年开始变得和少年有点像  
两个人凑在一起的分贝能把屋顶掀翻  
两人所过之处吵得寸草不生  
同步的白眼  
同步的大笑  
同步的打打闹闹

青年心里住着的的小朋友跑了出来  
所有稚嫩的童真  
所有不经思考的依赖  
都一股脑的冒了出来  
变成一个个毫无顾忌的毒舌和嫌弃的眼神  
化作拽着少年衣角被蛋糕馋得移不开眼的撒娇

少年从来都没当过谁的哥  
被依赖的感觉分外新奇  
每天”展哥“”展哥“的自称着  
心里每每都被不知名的情绪挤得满满的  
少年还搞不清这种感觉是什么  
只知道自己每天都好开心  
恨不得把嘴角翘到天边去

夏天结束的时候  
他们一起换了个地方  
少年的笑容引来了数不清的新朋友  
但他心里一直都惦记着青年

可青年不知道啊  
把跑出来的小孩又抓回了心底  
一遍一遍在孤独的夜里重复着舞蹈  
他不敢睡觉  
他想站到和少年并肩闪耀的地方  
他不愿回去面对围着少年的繁华

【走到哪里都无所谓】  
【哪怕没有你跟随】

不知怎么的  
青年眉间的忧郁妩媚  
扭着扭着就扭进了好多人心里

青年又有了和少年站在一起的力气

青年努力压着心里雀跃的小朋友  
却总在少年面前忘记了落锁

在下一个夏天即将到来的时候  
大屏幕上出现了青年的脸  
青年无措的看着少年  
控制不住地泪水模糊了视线  
少年还是开心的笑着  
眼眶红红的  
他捧着青年的脸  
温柔拭去他的泪水  
把青年圈在自己怀里  
听着青年的哭腔不停念着自己的名字

青年走上高台  
大声呼唤着少年的名字  
等待着能再次与他相拥  
却只等到了希望破灭的瞬间

青年看着哭泣的少年  
眼眶干涩  
他把会吵闹会撒娇的小孩彻底的关了起来  
落了九道锁  
把钥匙抛在了那个瞬间  
任它被时间卷走  
沉入无法再次踏进的河流

冰墙被破开的裂口还在  
于是青年的心里又住进去了粉丝和新的队友  
属于青年自己的部分被挤在狭窄的角落  
属于少年的百分之九十却从来没有动过

午夜梦回  
总是他大笑的模样

In my sleep  
In my sleep  
My love  
My love

少年不经常主动去想青年

因为想到青年就会少了一点开心  
曾经被撑得快要爆炸的情绪都不见了  
空出了好大一块地方  
然后少年似乎有些明白了  
之前那种叫不上名字的心情是什么

少年倒是经常被动的想起青年

风中总会传来青年的消息  
新EP新MV巡回FM  
少年也曾去青年FM看过  
拿着青年的手幅大声喊出自己的心情  
少年也陪着青年去染头发  
又把自己染成了青年最喜欢的颜色  
四人聚齐唯少一人的时候  
少年也想起了青年

可他不知道青年正站在窗边  
望着繁华的市中心  
空洞的眼神被晚风吹散

In the wind  
In the wind  
My love  
My love

住在对方心里  
却无法相通的心意

这是2019年的夏天

————— 又问 什么是病？

草生草枯花开花谢了几个轮回  
再是夏天

青年坐在诊室里等待着宣判  
白袍的医生坐在他对面表情严肃  
白纸黑字的检查报告  
花花绿绿的平面影像  
FDG-PET +  
脑脊液Tau和Abeta符合阿尔兹海默分布  
确诊为阿尔兹海默病理的轻度认知障碍*

怪不得最近歌词有点记不太清了

青年敲了敲自己的脑袋  
原来是这样啊

少年  
不该再叫少年的少年  
突然发现风里很久都没了青年的消息  
他发动了好友网四处打听  
却怎么也没想到  
最后是从已经当上主治医生的周士原那里听到的消息

少年找到青年是在相遇的大街  
青年坐在公交站的椅子上  
后背靠着霓虹灯的广告牌  
和广告牌上一模一样的脸被映的惨白  
青年抬头看见少年  
露出了一丝疲惫的笑容  
”你知道了？“

少年和青年并排走在深夜的空街  
路的那头悬着一轮圆月  
少年深吸了一口气，右手搂上青年的肩头  
”深深李你别怕，有展哥在呢，展哥陪你“  
青年头侧了侧，看见少年紧张的抿着嘴，忽然笑了  
”施展，你知道到最后我根本就不会记得你嘛？“  
”不可能的，深深你忘了谁都不会忘了你展哥“  
”这么有自信？“  
”你要是敢忘了我我就把你吃掉！“  
”好，那你就把我吃掉“  
青年笑弯了眼  
歪头靠上少年的肩膀  
”今晚的月色真美“  
少年白皙的皮肤从脖子红到了耳朵尖

变化的脚步总是静悄悄的

“诶，施展，我跟你说我昨天听到一首歌特别好听！  
是那个谁…谁…咱们都认识的，还当过咱们老师的…叫……”  
“李荣浩老师？”  
“对对！就是浩哥…你看我这记性”  
青年低头盯着手机  
仿佛那上面有什么天大有趣的事情

青年系着围裙在厨房里做他的拿手菜炒得浓烟滚滚的香肠  
边嘿嘿嘿的笑着边指挥着少年  
“施展你给我拿个那个装东西的来，  
诶，就那个大大的圆圆的用来盛菜的容器，  
香肠要糊了，快点拿那个容器来”  
少年从柜子里拿出一个盘子递到青年手边

青年拎着袋子回到家  
拿出一盒梦龙  
打开冰箱门  
发现冷冻格里有一盒一模一样的  
“施展，不错呀！还记得给我买雪糕！”  
青年幸福的撕开包装纸  
大口咬碎奶油外的巧克力脆壳  
“那是！也不看看你展哥是谁！”  
少年大嗓门从卧室传来  
卧室里的少年咬着拳头  
把泪水生生逼回喉咙  
【深深，那是你两小时前才出去专门买回来的啊】

又到了每月一次的复诊时间

自从青年决定参加这个新药的第三期临床试验以来  
少年每个月都会陪着他过来  
每来一次都仿佛离希望更近了一步  
少年会在诊室门口等着青年  
如果青年面上带笑那就是今天的测试做的不错  
少年就会拉着青年的手一起摇头晃脑的回家  
有时青年会显得有些沮丧  
嘟嘟囔囔的说有的图他明明就知道是什么东西的可怎么就叫不上名字  
少年就会搂着青年说  
“走，展哥送你本小猪佩奇让你好好学习学习”  
而后遭到青年的头槌暴击

这天做完评估后医生并没有着急离开  
他喊青年把少年一起叫进来  
“我们这个临床试验决定中止了”  
青年抓住他的手握得很紧  
少年忍不住开口  
“医生为什么啊？我们一直都按要求吃药，写记录，复查，一样都没拉下过啊！”  
“这不是他的原因。是研究中心，药厂和伦理委员会的共同决定。  
具体原因我也还不清楚，但是相信会在近期公布的。  
我一拿到消息就会通知你们。真的非常抱歉！  
感谢你们一直以来的参与和支持。”

青年与少年并肩走出诊室  
走出医院大门  
阳光和煦又苍白的笼罩着  
少年活动了一下面部肌肉  
一番搜肠刮肚  
把青年掰过来面对着面  
拉大嘴角露出一口白牙  
“嗨呀，深深我跟你说，这一定是好事！  
他们肯定发现这药有用就不需要再继续研究了嘛！  
我们得赶紧攒钱等着买药啦！”  
青年看着少年难看的笑容  
突然凑上前去在他下唇轻轻碰了一下  
“我现在可没工作啦，那就全仰仗展哥啦！”  
青年仰着头 眨了下左眼  
少年如同烧开的水壶 头顶冒着热气  
“咕噜 咕噜”

幸福的肥皂泡在空中飘了两周  
也最终无法抵挡表面的张力  
啪  
崩裂成七彩的碎渣

社交媒体上铺天盖地的推送  
「Biogen与Eisai联合发布声明  
宣布中止对Aducanumab进行的第三期临床试验  
近期最有希望减缓阿兹海默进展的Abeta抗体药宣布失败」

电视的荧光在两人面上变换  
忽明忽暗  
青年看着天花板  
眨眼间有什么温热的东西流了出来  
”施展，你愿意陪我去冰岛看极光么？“  
”当然！“  
两个毛茸茸的脑袋凑在一起  
沙发靠背上水痕弥散

————— 再问 能否到老？

他们最终决定去的冰岛没有冰川也没有温泉

夏末的时节  
他和他相拥着行走在一望无际的草原  
他拉着他的手  
他的下巴枕在他的颈窝  
他的手绕过他的臂膀落在肩头  
他们轻声哼唱着  
风吹过高高的野草  
无序的摆动  
他们身后  
被踩倒的草茎匍匐在地  
铺成长长的小径  
蔓延向青色山脉

他们在山顶上扎营  
比邻着名为Laki的火山  
荒无人烟  
黑色的峡谷是岩浆扫荡过的痕迹

随着太阳的西沉  
微光湮灭  
青年枕着少年的大腿  
仰面朝着夜空  
繁星被大气层折腾得闪烁

”施展，今晚的月亮好美啊“  
”深深李，你少来，爱你展哥就直说，今晚根本就没得月亮！“  
少年红着脸嚷嚷

无月的星空  
忽然飘来绿色的光带  
它在黑暗中跳跃舞蹈  
在尾端燃起紫红烈焰  
盘旋着照亮岑寂的夜

夏末罕有的欧若拉  
像生命中一个个总是迟到却从不缺席的小惊喜  
色彩在青年的瞳中变换  
他一个翻身跨到少年身上  
”施展，让我记住你“

青年俯身吻上少年的嘴唇  
伸手拉开少年上衣的拉链

两人也并非未曾与他人做过  
却激动地如同初夜  
唇齿颤抖着纠缠  
牙与牙不时磕碰  
疼得咯咯直笑

他们的手胡乱在对方身上游走  
阴茎激动地挺立  
隔着布料互相摩擦

青年把少年的火热掏出握在手里  
沉甸甸的  
他挑了挑眉  
指尖刮过铃口  
”不错嘛“

少年挺身一翻把青年压在身下  
耸了耸胯  
”那是，展哥可是要给你幸福的蓝人“  
”得了吧，就你扭胯那个水平，还幸福呢，啊…“  
青年胸前的红缨被少年一口咬住  
像要吞吃入腹般的撕咬  
”诶，你轻点，还真要把我吃了啊“  
青年推了推少年的头

少年认真的继续啃噬  
一只手更是变本加厉的捉住另一颗乳头又捏又揉  
青年抓着少年的头发  
小腹抵在少年身前  
顶端的液滴蹭乱在少年的腹部  
留下晶莹的液痕

少年捉住青年的坚挺  
得意的抬起头看向青年  
”说，服不服气，我厉不厉害“  
青年眼里水雾缭绕  
红着眼眶  
”厉害，展哥真厉害…厉害个屁啊！“  
趁少年正得意  
青年又重新把少年压在身下

青年跨坐着  
把食指和中指送入口中  
柔软的舌头将手指包裹  
他眉头轻皱上目线微挑  
臀缝蹭着少年的坚挺  
窄胯左右摆动

少年傻傻的看着  
他想起多年前那个舞台  
想起自己笨拙扯着的领带  
想起青年轻轻晃动的腰肢  
想起他们自那之后的错过  
与重逢

青年抽出手指  
长长的银丝挂在指尖到嘴角  
被青年拽着拉向身后 便断了  
青年把手指探入自己臀后  
难过的皱着眉  
还是努力的又探入一根手指  
闭着眼摸索

少年撑起上身  
托住青年的双臀  
摇了摇头  
”深深…“  
“施展，我想记住你”  
青年推开少年的手  
扶着少年的坚挺  
缓慢地  
坚定地  
整根吞没

青年夹在少年身侧的双腿疼痛着颤抖  
一双情目水光潋滟  
少年的双手从青年胸侧环过  
以舌撬开青年紧抿的双唇  
湿润的触感月光般温柔

少年与青年紧紧相拥  
青年的身体在风中浮沉  
如涌动的流光  
他们身后是悬崖  
也是亘古的星空

少年是来自太阳的带电粒子  
被青年的磁场捕获  
他们终于在此刻相遇  
碰撞  
热量在黑暗中喷薄而出  
一夜绮梦

————— 叹问 是否爱别离？

遗忘是条y=-3*year+30的直线  
他人眼中的遗忘却是条S型的曲线  
平滑的缓坡过后接着近乎直角的下跌

”你是谁？“  
青年看着少年  
”是我啊深深，我是施展啊“  
“不对，你不是施展！施展呢？施展去哪里了？”  
青年慌乱的走过卧室走过客厅  
“施展呢？快帮我找找施展好不好？”  
青年摇着少年的肩膀满脸恳求  
“好，我帮你找他”  
少年递给青年一部手机  
“你先给施展打个电话问问他在哪里好不好？”  
青年捧着手机端坐在沙发上  
按上了施展的名字  
少年快步走向卧室关了门  
掏出“嗡嗡”的手机

“喂，深深”  
“施展！施展我可找到你了”  
青年的声音带着哭腔  
“你走怎么也不告诉我一声，早上起来找不到你吓死我了”  
“对不起啊深深，家里忽然有急事找我没来得及告诉你”  
“没事，没事，那你什么时候回来？还有今天来家里的那个人是谁？”  
“我可能要忙一阵子，对不起啊深深。今天那个人是我朋友，我请他在我不在的时候帮忙照顾你。”  
“我又不是小孩子！我不需要照顾！”  
“好好，深深不是小孩子。可我会担心啊！你就让他陪着你吧。”  
“嗯…那好吧。记得早点回来，多打电话！”  
“好，那深深拜拜”  
“拜拜”

少年把手机慢慢地放下  
他把手夹在两腿之间  
试图止住颤抖  
他用力的眨眼让眼泪流的更快些  
“我是施展的朋友。我是施展的朋友…”  
少年撑起身  
张开嘴用力的深呼吸  
按下了门把

”诶，施展，你怎么回来了？“

无法连接的记忆  
无法识别的面庞  
如强酸把心锁熔断  
九把枷锁的残骸散落在地  
跑出了逆着岁月生长的小孩

小孩的情绪总在飞速的变换  
上一秒还在痛哭  
下一秒讲个笑话  
他就会笑的前仰后合

小孩从不会掩饰依赖  
从清晨到黄昏  
施展施展的叫着

小孩最讨厌吃药  
必须能躲就躲  
非要少年把药分到一个个彩色的盒子里  
再追着他满屋子的跑着喂药  
”深深到时间吃药啦，深深要听话“  
”我不！“  
”深深李！你给展哥听话！“  
”我不！“  
”深深，好深深，乖深深，吃个药好不好啦“  
”那…要用亲亲来换！“  
”好好好！张嘴，啊“  
”啊“  
蜻蜓点水的吻  
至少他记得他

波动  
混乱  
暴躁  
焦虑

负面的堆积终于压垮了天平的正极

”深深…“  
“你是谁？”  
青年的眼里映不出少年的身影  
”我是施展啊深深“  
”不可能，施展才没这么老，我的施展还没成年呢“  
”就是我啊，深深，我是施展啊“  
少年跪倒在沙发前  
趴在青年膝头  
嚎啕大哭

————— 终问 何为死？

少年拥着青年  
他们回到了那个崖边  
青年望着眼前的青绿与墨黑  
光  
仿佛再次照进了他的眼底

青年侧头看向少年  
”施展，对不起，我还是忘了你“  
眼中的波光涟漪  
”你把我吃掉吧“  
”不你没忘了我，深深，你一直都在找我“  
少年的额头触上青年的  
”而我也一直都在“  
他们双唇相触  
干燥的唇纹摩挲  
鼻尖触着鼻尖  
睫毛蹭着睫毛

忽的  
他们大笑出声  
在整个山谷回荡  
青年和少年手拉着手  
十指相扣  
衣角猎猎

他们展开双臂  
如比翼双飞的鹣鹣  
景物从他们身旁飞速略过  
风把他们的黑发吹向枕后  
他们开心的像两个坐着过山车的小孩

In the wind  
In the wind  
My love  
My love

青色的岩石  
蔓延的猩红浸湿了头发  
他们睁着眼相望  
在对方的灵魂里 见证永恒

又一个夏天

隐隐还有些棕色印记的石头边  
缝隙中钻出两根狗尾草  
草茎纠缠着  
细细的绒毛彼此触碰着  
随着微风摇曳

一对年轻的男女从旁边路过  
他们踏着雨靴  
踩过草地  
男生拨弄着吉他  
女生靠在男生肩头  
低声吟唱

“  
Death is elsewhere  
Death is elsewhere  
As long as you want  
As long as you want…  
“

————— 他说  
————— 不过生来死去 死去生来

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *注：早发的阿尔茨海默病一般最早也在50岁左右发病，并不会那么早，这是平行世界，大家不要被文中设定误导哦！
> 
> -  
写在后面的话：  
终于写完了一直不敢写的白月光  
也是完全没想到激发灵感的是个注定悲剧的故事  
看了个exhibition被触动  
脑海里有了这个故事  
在我心里也只有展宁适合  
然后就这样了  
我对不起展儿  
其实可能是在怨念为什么黑金聚会22没能去吧…  
卡了好多天 最后都不太连贯了 等有时间了重修吧
> 
> 灵感Cr.  
Ragnar Kjartansson, Death Is Elsewhere (2019)


End file.
